Uninvited Guests
by Tasare
Summary: Would Harry P. get along in MiddleEarth? Of course he's not alone on his journey - though not all of his companions are a reason for joy.
1. a mysterious rune

Author's Note: If the summary sounded familiar to you - yes, this story used to be in the HP   
section. But as it's a crossover, it can be just as well in this one.   
Reason for the change is probably pretty obvious: there are a *lot* more fics in the HP section. And   
the two very kind reviews ( thanks to Shadow Mouse and Rachelfan5000) sounded like it was   
worth reading - and by that very encouraging anyway, so I thought that if I'm going to put a lot of   
work in this, I don't want it to be overlooked.  
Rather egoistic, I know. ;-)  
It starts in Hogwarts and the first LotR-Character won't show up before chapter three - but they will   
- be patient.:-)  
  
Disclaimer: All the HP characters including Hogwarts belong to J.K. Rowling. Everything in   
Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien. I don't own anything (beyond the plot) and I don't earn any   
money with this.  
  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
"I don't know, why I agreed to this!"  
  
Hermione shook her head as she watched Harry folding his fathers invisibility cloak and   
squeezing it into his bag.  
  
"We'll be in so much trouble if we're caught!"   
  
"Nobody forced you to come along!" Ron frowned. "And besides - we're not going to be   
caught!"  
  
"Oh - and why not, if you please?"  
  
"Because nobody's down here in the dungeons at this time of night!", Harry threw in. "Not   
even Snape!"  
  
"And what makes you so sure about that?"  
  
"It's well after midnight - he's got to sleep sometime!"  
  
Hermione mumbled something that sounded like "I wouldn't rely on that", but left it at that.   
Secretly she knew Ron was right. She joined in on this suicide mission by her own choice.   
The most likely result of it was going to be that they were expelled. Hermione tried to image   
what her life as a witch would be like, if she had to leave school in her fifth year.   
She shivered.  
// Well // - she thought - // I can still change to Beaubatons. //   
Even though the prospect of having to learn French wasn't really exciting, the thought calmed   
her down a bit.  
  
"So where is this secret passage?"  
  
Ron looked around. "It was somewhere near - I'm sure about that. I tried to find the one Fred   
mentioned. He said the entrance was marked by a rune  
  
"What kind of rune?" Harry looked around as well - but the walls of the dungeon corridor   
were smooth an even  
  
"No idea!"  
  
"You don't know?" Hermione couldn't believe it. "Didn't Fred tell you or did you forget about   
it?"  
  
"He described it, Hermione, calm down. I know what it looks like - I just don't know its name,   
right?"  
  
"Shh!" Harry couldn't believe that deep down in the dungeons in the middle of the night his   
friends had nothing better to do than to quarrel. "Don't talk so loud! And what *does* this   
rune look like, Ron?"  
  
"Looks like an R. Just with another bow left of the vertical line!"  
  
"Top or bottom?"  
  
"Bottom."  
  
"Did Fred tell you that?" Hermione wanted to make sure.  
  
"No. But the one I found had it at the bottom!"  
  
"Fine!" Hermione tried not to make her voice sound shrilly. "We don't even know whether the   
passage you found is the one Fred talked about - or another one!"  
  
"And what does it matter, Hermione?"  
  
"Right!" Harry cut in. "We're down here *now* - we'll try out the passage we find. Or would   
you like to go back to the library and check on the rune? Who knows? We really might have   
another chance like this during the next two years! We don't need to find out now!"  
  
Hermione swallowed. In fact she really would have felt better if she could have checked on   
that rune first before heading into a secret passage not even the Marauders had known about.   
They were heading into the complete unknown - and Hermione didn't like that at all.  
But Harry was right. The opportunity was perfect - nobody knew whether they would have   
another chance like this.   
  
"Then let's find that passage!"  
  
"Splendid!"  
  
Carefully they felt along the walls and lightened the corners with their wands. Suddenly there   
was a weak sound.  
  
Harry turned around at once. "What was that?"  
  
They put out their wands and stared into the sudden darkness.  
  
"Was it something scratching?" Hermione whispered.  
"Or a cough?" Ron couldn't really decide.  
  
For a while they just stood in the darkness an barely dared to breathe - but there was nothing   
to be seen and the sound didn't come back. Finally Harry muttered "Lumos" and looked at his   
friends. "Probably just the wind - it's not exactly warm down here and pretty draughty   
sometimes."  
  
"Right!" Hermione sounded relieved. "Wind can cause those whistling sounds…"  
  
"You don't say!" Ron lightened his wand as well. "Did you read that in 'Hogwarts: A   
History'?" His voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Hermione ignored him. "Let's get on or we won't be back at dawn. And *then* we'll be in real   
trouble."  
  
They went along the corridor until they reached a junction. Harry looked at Ron. "Well? Do   
you remember this place?"  
  
Ron nodded. "I turned left here - we're almost there!"  
  
And really: only a few meters further on they found a tiny rune carved in one of the stones.  
  
"So what now?" Hermione frowned at the rune. She hadn't seen this particular rune in any of   
her books so far.  
  
Ron raised his wand. "Alohomora!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Hermione raised an eye-brow. "Ron - that spell opens locked doors! There's neither a door,   
nor a lock!"  
  
"So you've got a better idea?"  
  
Hermione ruffled her nose. Then she tipped the rune with her wand and muttered "Revelare   
Secretium!"  
  
All three gasped, as thin lines of light grew out of the rune and spread across the wall. The   
lines formed some sort of narrow entrance. Above it new runes appeared.  
  
"Now what kind of runes are those?" Harry looked curiously at Hermione. Who shrugged.  
  
"No idea. These are complete different runes - much rounder then those I've seen so far!"  
  
Ron rubbed his nose thoughtfully. "So what now? We can't just give up, now that we've found   
the entrance, right?"  
  
"No!" Harry grinned at his friends. "I've got the solution - literally speaking!"  
  
He took a small phial out of his pocket, in which a blue liquid was shimmering.  
  
"Harry - that's Snapes potion!" Hermione looked at Harry in shock. "That's the 'Find-the-  
Way-Solution', he showed us! You stole it!"  
  
"So what?" Harry shrugged. "If I remember correctly, you stole boomslangskin from his   
private stores when we did the Polyjuice Potion!"  
  
"Exactly!" Ron felt he had to back Harry up. "And Snape can whip up a new one any time,   
right? If we had done it ourselves, we'd still be waiting for months!"  
  
Hermione didn't bother to comment on that. In her opinion it made a big difference whether   
you stole an ingredient for a potion that would go saving lives or whether you stole a potion   
you could have done easily yourself and that wasn't needed urgently.  
Yet in this state of the adventure Ron and Harry were obviously beyond the reach of logical   
argumentation. And it was too late now anyway - as Harry had started to carefully drop the   
solution onto the lines on the wall. Then he stepped back and raised his wand.  
  
Sparks lit up as he pointed it at the entrance - then the stones moved aside and gave way into   
the secret passage.  
  
Disappointment spread across their faces, as they looked through the narrow opening.  
  
"Another corridor!" Ron's voice sounded more than disappointed.  
  
Harry bit his lower lip. "So - what are we waiting for!" he looked at the other two. "The path   
is free - let's go!"  
  
He stepped into the narrow and low passage way. Ron followed and sighing Hermione did the   
same.  
  
They could only walk behind each other and even despite the light of their wands Harry could   
barely see anything. The passage seemed to go on without end. They followed it for what   
seemed like hours - around many bends and corners - yet there were no junctions. Something   
that really calmed Hermione down. At least it wouldn't be difficult to find the way back.  
Suddenly they stood in a small room  
  
It was round. Right opposite the passage they had just come threw were three more entrances   
- outlined with glowing lines, like their entrance had been. The middle one was a bit larger   
than the other two.  
  
"Which one do we want to take?" Ron looked from Harry to Hermione.  
  
Hermione swallowed. "Do we have to take one at all? Can't we just go back?"  
  
Harry and Ron threw each other unbelieving looks.  
  
"Are you joking?" Ron couldn't believe his ears. "We haven't come much further since the   
first entrance - we barely found out anything!"  
  
"Ron's right!" Harry agreed. "We haven't found out anything - we've *got* to go through one   
of the entrances!"  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Ron spoke first.  
  
"Let's take the middle one - it's a bit higher!"  
  
"O.k." Harry moved in front of the entrance an started the potion-procedure. Unnerved   
Hermione realized, that her opinion obviously didn't matter at all.  
  
Then the entrance opened.  
  
"Not another corridor, please!" Ron mumbled and his wish came true.  
  
Harry peered through the opening. "It's a room!"  
  
"A room? What sort of room?" Hermione and Ron moved closer.  
  
"No idea!" Harry stepped through the entrance and looked around. The room looked just like   
the other ones in the Hogwart's dungeons. Thick walls. Cold. No light.  
  
"HARRY!" Surprised he turned around to see Ron and Hermione stumble through the   
entrance almost at the same time.  
  
"What's up. Why are you shouting?"   
  
Ron looked relieved. "You were suddenly gone. We could see the room - but not you!"  
  
Harry looked at him in surprise and went back to the entrance. Carefully he looked back into   
the round room from which they'd just come. He turned around again and shrugged.  
  
"Looks like it did before! What do you think, where we are?"  
  
Hermione had walked over to a door at the other end of the room, but it was locked.   
"Alohomora!" she mumbled and the door opened.  
  
"There's a staircase - let's find out where we are!"  
  
Ron was grinning from ear to ear. "Maybe this is a secret entrance to the Slytherin common   
room!"  
  
"Most certainly not!"  
  
They turned around, as they heard the cold, silky voice they knew only too well. In front of   
the entrance stood Snape, who had apparently followed them all the time.  
  
Behind his back light lit up in the entrance and out came Malfoy - grinning. It wasn't hard to   
figure out that he had somehow sneaked up on them and overheard their plan and then   
informed Snape.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she pointed at the entrance. "Professor, look…"  
  
Snape turned around and caught sight of Malfoy. "I told you to stay behind!"  
  
Hermione was still nervously pointing at the entrance. "No, Professor, quick, the entrance!"  
  
Harry saw, what she meant. The light was becoming weaker.  
  
"Yes, Professor - look!"  
  
But Snape didn't turn around. "A very old trick, really!" But when he saw the expression on   
their faces he did turn around .  
Next second he had raised his wand. Sparks were flying about the entrance - but too late.  
  
The opening was gone and the sparks from Snape's wand only hit the wall. The way back was   
closed.  
  
~*~.*.~*~  
  
"The three of you will be expelled for this, that's for sure!"  
  
Snape stared angrily at the Gryffindors.  
  
"What on earth were you thinking? Mm? Potter? Yet again you had nothing better to do than   
to get yourself and others into trouble, right?"  
  
"I-" Harry started, but Snape cut him short.  
  
"Although I believe you didn't think at all, Potter! However. You better hope that this room   
belongs to the Hogwarts dungeons, because if it doesn't, if we're in a cellar in Hogsmeade - or   
wherever - then…" He took two quick steps ahead and brought his face close to Harry's, "then   
you three will be in much more trouble than you can imagine!"  
  
Snape couldn't have been more wrong. In fact "wherever" was a pretty exact description of   
their current whereabouts. And the troubles that were to be expected didn't only affect Harry,   
Ron and Hermione. Oh no.  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._to be continued _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Author's Note: I swear I will update this on a regular basis. I just can't promise that means I'm   
going to update fast. ;-) But I'll do my best. 


	2. the long way into desaster

_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Since there was no rune to be found on the dungeon wall even after a very careful   
examination they had to take the only route that was open to them - along the staircase   
Hermione had found.  
  
Snape went ahead. Behind him followed Malfoy and the Ron an Hermione. Harry thought it   
the best to bring a big as possible distance between himself and his potion teacher  
  
The staircase went steep ahead. The walls were sooty and there was a smell in the air that was   
everything but pleasant. Harry was quite sure, that he had never smelled anything like that in   
Hogwarts before - a fact, he didn't like at all.  
  
Suddenly there was a strange noise and all five of them stopped dead. Harry gave Ron and   
Hermione a puzzled look, but both could only shrug.  
  
Malfoy didn't give a very self assured impression, when he looked around. "What's that,   
Professor? Where does it come from?"  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Snapes voice sounded strained - which wasn't a big surprise. After all he was in an unknown   
place accompanied by four under aged wizards in a possibly dangerous situation.  
  
"It sounds like… voices!", made Hermione a suggestion.  
  
"I said 'silence', Miss Granger!" Snape looked over the group of students and mumbled   
something that sounded suspiciously like 'ten points from Gryffindor' - and by the way   
Malfoy was grinning that probably hit the core of the statement.  
  
The noise came nearer. It actually was the sound of voices. Loud calls could be heard over the   
sound of steady mumbling, But what they were calling couldn't be made out. Worse - Harry   
was almost sure, the shouters weren't speaking English.  
  
"Have your wands at the ready!" Snape overlooked his students again with a piercing stare. "I   
suppose each of you knows the stunning spell?"  
  
They nodded. Nobody felt like talking anymore - now that it looked like they would actually   
have to defend themselves.  
  
"We'll walk on slowly! This corridor meets another one further ahead. And stay behind a bit.   
Is that clear!"  
  
Another four-headed nod was the answer. They followed Snape slowly to the end of the   
corridor. They had just come to the point where Snape could have looked around the corner,   
but the sound of running feet on the stone floor, grunting, wheezing and single calls kept him   
from doing so. It sounded like a crowd would be storming around the corner any moment. At   
the same time it was possible to make out the words. It sounded like commands, but - Harry   
began to feel sick - they were defiantly not English.  
  
It had been a wise decision not to look around the corner because moments later a crowd   
*did* storm past their corridor. Coming from the left they were running - apparently slightly   
upwards and passed by heading to the right - wherever that was leading them.  
  
One of them shouted something and then they where out of sight. The noise died away as fast   
as it had come closer before.  
  
"What exactly did he shout?" Ron's voice sounded, as if he couldn't decide whether he should   
be surprised, completely taken aback or frightened.  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "It sounded like ush, crush, cruzzum - or something.   
Definitely not English!"  
  
"Thank you very much, Miss Granger," Snapes Voice as icy. "That you take the trouble to   
enlighten us. Without your help none of us would have figured that out. Maybe you even   
know what like 'ush-crush-cruzzum' means?"  
  
Hermione shook her head without a word. Harry could see that Ron put a comforting hand to   
her back. In a situation like this Snapes biting comments were even more out of place than   
usually.  
  
"Very well - we're not going to solve this riddle if we stay in this corridor and debate. We'll   
go on carefully and keep our eyes open. Stay close to one another!"  
  
Snape turned and stepped into the second corridor. He shot a short glance to the left, then   
turned to follow the direction of the crowd.  
  
For a while they walked in silence. Harry thought about something that distracted his mind   
from the biting smell in the air: Not only, that those people hadn't spoken English - they had   
looked pretty strange as well. Somehow… not human. Although they had been running   
upright on two legs - still strangely bent forward. And even though he hadn't been able to see   
much in the dim light he was sure, that their closing had been pretty strange as well.  
  
The corridor became a little wider and brighter. Almost at the same time they heard noises   
again - but this time it sounded a lot different. Like metal hitting on metal. Harry had to think   
of the shows on TV Dudley had always liked to watch - about knights. It sounded just like a   
battle. And there was not only shouting anymore, but screams. Screams of pain. Harry   
shuddered.  
This moment Snape stopped. The corridor ended into a small hall - a bit like the entrance hall   
at Hogwarts and along a hallway several doors could be made out. The noise could be   
identified as a battle for sure now.  
Harry noticed, that Snape was sweating. He apparently didn't feel too happy with the situation   
- Harry didn't blame him. Only that he got the feeling that a self-assured teacher would have   
calmed him down a bit.  
  
Snape turned around. "You'll stay here. Hide in this corridor!"  
  
"And if another group comes up this way?" Hermione's voice was trembling.  
  
Snape gave her a piercing stare. "Why don't you just hope that doesn't happen, Miss Granger!   
I'll try to find out what's going on and where we are."   
He turned around rather abruptly. Harry was sure he had heard Snape mumbling 'And   
hopefully won't die doing so', before his teacher moved along the corridor in his usually   
prowling walk, up to the next door.  
Apparently it was locked, because Snape raised his wand…  
  
Loud screaming behind Harry made him jump. He nearly fell down, when Draco - who had   
been standing behind them in the corridor, probably because he thought it saver - stumbled   
forward, still screaming.  
Harry looked back and his eyes widened with shock and horror. The most scaring creature he   
had ever seen - apart from Aragog, maybe, and the basilisk - stood right behind them.  
Along with Hermione and Ron Harry screamed out loud and all four students rushed forward   
to catch up with Snape.  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._to be continued _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ 


	3. new friends, new foes

Author's Note: I know – this update took a long, long time. Thank you so much   
Lani Lathron and shineon915 for your encouraging reviews. And thank you Twilight's   
Mysteries for your – not particularly encouraging – review, but you've inspired me for a new   
plot once I'm done with this one. (Although that might take a while).  
  
As for the question of setting that came up: As Twilight's Mysteries already guessed right –   
yes, they're in Middle-earth. Otherwise there would be no reason to put in into the LotR   
section, right?   
  
But I'm afraid I have to disappoint all you movie-folks – it's not set at TTT. Nor FotR.   
Really sorry to say this, but there will be no Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir, Eomer or   
anyone else from the movies beyond our two favourite Istari.   
No, wait – Galadriel is bound to show up around chapter 9 or 10. Maybe we'll see Celeborn.   
Or Haldir. But that's supposedly it.  
  
But don't let that bring you down. Please read on. It's still fun even without all the cuties. ;-)  
  
More about time and place in the A/N at the end of the chapter – I don't want to spoil   
anything. So it's your own fault if you look it up now. ;-)  
  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Gandalfs' eyes widened in surprise when he shot a short glance into the direction out of which   
he had heard one – no – two shrill screams.  
Far at the other end of the Hall a door had opened and a man an four halflings stumbled into   
the room.  
  
The Istari didn't have much time to think about it, as a group of orcs was attacking him and   
kept him busy. Glamdring was gleaming brightly - no surprise in a place like this - and the   
orcs backed away again and again, yet there were almost too many of them. It was defiantly   
time to do a bit magic!  
  
Gandalf raised his staff high above his head with his left while holding his sword with his   
right - then flashes of light shot around and drove the orcs back. Through the howling of the   
orcs he heard other shouting.  
To his great surprise he saw the five newcomers approaching and attacking the orcs. These   
fell to the ground as if struck by thunder and minutes later the noise had subsided and a most   
welcome quiet spread in the hall.   
Now Gandalf took the time to take a close look at the human and halflings.  
  
First thing he noticed was that the four smaller figures weren't halflings at all - but human   
children. The man was tall and thin, had a hooked nose and shoulder length black hair.   
Gandalf noticed an unhealthy skin colour - but that wasn't the most strange thing about them!  
  
While looking at the newcomers Gandalf the Grey realized that this was one of the very rare   
moments when he didn't know anything to say. Finally he decided for the most obvious:  
  
"Thank you, my young friends. I had not expected help in a place like this - but there were   
more orcs, than expected.  
  
"Orcs?" Hermione's voice sounded shrilly.  
  
Snape shot a look at her that could only mean that she'd better shut up. Then he turned to the   
man in grey robes.  
  
"To be honest - we're just as much surprised as you probably are, Mister - "  
  
"Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf nodded to the man. Could it be that the black haired   
man was from the east? He had a peculiar way of expressing himself.  
  
"Mr. Gandalf the Grey." Snape sounded a bit irritated. "It looks as if we came here through a   
magical passage, but unfortunately it cealed itself after we passed through and the entrance   
can't be opened from this side.  
Could you tell us where we are, please? And would it be possible to borrow an owl - we   
should be sending an message to Hogwarts as soon as possible…"  
  
"An owl?" Gandalf had listened quietly, but the idea to "borrow an owl" had more than just   
surprised him. "Why would you borrow an owl? Oh - !" He paused, understanding. "You can   
talk to birds, like my friend Radagast. That is a very special gift - I would have thought you a   
bit too young for such abilities…  
But I fear, it will be more than difficult to find an owl in Mirkwood, that agrees to listen to   
you."  
  
"Er - no." Snape had apparently lost his concept. "I didn't want to talk to it - I wanted it to   
carry a message to Hogwarts…"  
  
"Hogwarts? Never heard of it. Where is this Hogwarts? Is it one of the lands in the east?"  
  
"No, it is not!"   
  
Surprised Gandalf turned around to the direction where the voice had come from. Snape   
followed his gaze. An old man in white robes, with a long white beard and white hair had   
entered the hall and looked at him with a piercing stare.  
  
"I have travelled through the lands of the east - there is no place called Hogwarts."  
  
"Saruman - it is good, you are here. We seem to have gotten unexpected help - even if we do   
not know where from."  
  
He looked at the strange group of newcomers and noticed that they were all wearing black   
robes. Could it be that they were servants of Sauron?   
But somehow that didn't make any sense to Gandalf. Why would Sauron send a young wizard   
and four children as his advance guard. Or was it a feint? Had Sauron taken the form of a   
young man to trick Gandalf? Was it only delusion?  
  
Meanwhile Saruman had moved closer. "You are not from the east and you can not be from   
the south because there men are dark skinned. Speak now! Where are you from?"  
  
Snape cleared his throat. Harry could imagine that he wasn't used to being talked to in that   
tone of voice. He was a Hogwarts professor and a master of potions. He deserved some   
respect. Still Harry secretly liked the way the white wizard treated his least favourite teacher.  
  
Snapes voice still sounded a bit flat when he spoke: "We are from Great Britain. From   
Scotland, to be exact."  
  
"Great Britain? Scotland? Where is that supposed to be?"  
  
"Actually it is quite far in the north, geographically speaking, but..."  
  
"North? You do not look as if you have come all the way through the northern wastes along   
with four children. And that is where you would be coming from - because there is no   
Scotland south of the northern wastes!"  
  
"They have come through a secret, magical passageway, Saruman!" Gandalf put in.  
  
Harry had the impression, that the man in white robes - Saruman - was more important than   
the other one. Maybe he was Minister of Magic in this country?  
  
"Exactly!" Snapes voice was back to normal. Apparently he didn't like to be talked to like   
that. "The passage leads from the Hogwarts dungeons to those of this place. Unfortunately it   
cealed itself right behind us and couldn't be reopened."  
  
"And why have you come here?" Sarumans voice still didn't sound any friendlier than before.  
  
"Well, to be honest..." Snape sounded his usual self now, "none of us actually *wanted* to   
come here. Three of my students were stupid enough to venture of on a little trip into the   
unknown, while me and their comrade simply followed to get them back – apparently we   
were not fast enough."  
  
Harry swallowed when both Saruman and Gandalf eyed the four students to find out who   
could be the three to do something so foolish. But before one of the old men could say   
anything a small noise behind them showed that the orcs were getting over the effects of the   
stupefy-spell.  
  
Saruman and Gandalf raised their swords.  
  
"What? They are not dead!" Gandalf moved quickly forward – apparently directly towards   
Ron who leapt to the side with a little shriek. Just in time for Gandalf to kill an orc with his   
sword who had obviously almost stabbed Ron from behind.  
  
More orcs were waking from their stun.  
  
"Of course they're not dead – we only stupefied them!" Hermione's voice sounded thin but   
still like the bossy know-it-all. She seemed to think it absurd to believe she could have killed   
someone – even something as strange as an – orc.  
  
A short fight erupted. While Gandalf and Saruman fought the orcs with their swords the four   
students were huddling together behind their teacher. Finally Snape overcame his surprise and   
raised his wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavara!"  
  
Harry twitched. The last time he had heard that curse, Cedric had died. He twitched again   
when Snape cast the curse a second time. Although Harry knew it was the only way to defend   
themselves without swords against these orc-beings plus it could only be an advantage to have   
the two old wizards on their side it was still shocking to see Snape casting the worst of the   
three forbidden curses.  
  
Then it was over. Harry looked at the other students. Hermione had pressed both hands   
against her face. Her quiet sobs proved what he had presumed when he had seen her   
shrugging shoulders – she was crying. Ron and Draco were staring open mouthed at the scene   
in front of them. Finally Draco turned and moved quickly over towards a wall and threw up.   
For the first time Harry felt a little sympathy for Draco – for he was sick himself.  
  
"Well, well." Gandalf cleaned his sword an put it back into his belt. „So you have come here   
by coincidence and can not return to where you came from. You have chosen both a bad time   
and a bad place to appear out of nowhere. For Saruman the White and I do not have the time   
to take you by the hand and show you around! You are at Dol Guldur, Sauron's fortress. He is   
a terrible sorcerer and he is gaining power. It is time to throw him down – that is our business   
in this place."  
  
Harry sighed inwardly. Some things seemed to be the same everywhere.  
  
Saruman had stepped closer to Snape and eyed him suspiciously. "I expect the orcs you   
fought are dead once and for all this time?"  
  
Snape nodded. "They are!" His voice sounded hoarse. Had this fight affected him somehow?  
  
"Now!" Saruman seemed to have decided to trust Snape – at least for the moment. „Although   
I do not know exactly how you did that – we do not have the time for explanations. I think   
Gandalf and I could use some help. You seem to be a capable wizard – considering your   
young age – you could be of use. But where your *students* are concerned…"   
  
Harry didn't like the way Saruman pronounced the word. It made him feel like something   
barely more than nothing.  
  
"They should hide in a secure corner – if there is such a thing in this place!"  
  
Gandalf stepped up to him. "There is a small room close to the main entrance. It looked as if it   
is only used rarely. As soon as word spreads that there are intruders in the fortress – and that   
will not be long – this place will be swarming with orcs. We should go down now, magically   
seal the door and pick them up on our way out. That is – if we are successful."  
  
Snape shot a glance at his students. He didn't like the idea of leaving them without guidance   
in this place. But he couldn't take them along either when he was about to aide in a fight with   
a powerful lord of the dark arts. So he nodded. "That will be the best to do."  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._to be continued _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Author's Note #2: For everyone who's still wondering…  
This little piece plays at the time of "the hobbit". When Gandalf leaves the dwarves right   
before they enter Mirkwood, to meet up with Saruman and the White Council to drive Sauron   
out of Dol Guldur.   
Would you have guessed right? ;-)  
  
I admit it is by no means certain that Saruman actually accompanied Gandalf. As far as I   
know Gandalf only stated that he could only drive Sauron from Dol Guldur with Sarumans   
help – which can mean quite a lot of things. Probably just some information.   
In fact I'm almost sure Saruman wasn't present and I didn't plan him to show up anyway.   
And then he stepped up to Gandalf quite unexpected. That's how it goes. Characters insist on   
behaving like they see fit – and there's nothing a humble author can do about it. ;-)  
  
I'll try and hurry up with the next update, but of course I can't make any promises beyond   
saying that *I will try*. And I will. Honestly. I swear. 


	4. waiting for godot

Author's Note: This was a fast update. :) And I'm very proud to have done it so fast, too! It's a   
rather short chapter, though, but longer ones will come.   
Thanks to ember, Hellga and Legolasina for the nice reviews. *smile*   
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._  
  
Outside the small room orcs were running up and down. They could hear the fast footsteps.  
  
The room itself was cold and bare. There was no furniture - as had to be expected in a room   
that looked as if it was hardly ever used.  
There was also no fireside and Hermione had conjured up a small magic fire the three friends   
were sitting around now.  
  
Draco on the other hand stood by the only small window of the room on his tiptoes and   
peered outside.  
Harry had done the same for a while but given up as there was really nothing to see beyond a   
mountain range in the far distance and lots of treetops.  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud BANG at the door. Everyone stared at it - but nothing else   
happened. After a while they calmed down again. Then Draco left his place at the window.  
  
"It's all your fault, Potter!"  
  
Harry didn't bother to stand up and just gave Draco a bored look. "Is it, Malfoy?"  
  
"If you hadn't gone into the Hogwarts dungeons to look for stupid secret passages, we'd still   
be lying in our beds!"  
  
Ron gave a small grunt, but said nothing  
  
"Nobody invited you to come along, sniffing after us." Secretly Hermione thought Draco had   
a point, but of course she would never side with him against Harry and Ron.  
  
"Nobody asked your opinion, mudblood!"  
  
*Woosh*   
  
Lightning shot out of three wands and hit Malfoy, who was taken off his feet and slammed   
into the wall.  
  
For a moment they just looked at each other in surprise. Then Harry went over and tipped   
Malfoy slightly with his foot. "Guess he's not going to bother us for a while!"  
  
Hermione looked anxious. "And what if he's seriously harmed?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione bewildered. "Hermione – he called you 'Mudblod' – and you care   
about his wellbeing?"  
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I only mean – if he's still unconscious when Snape comes   
back, we'll be in trouble!"  
  
"So what? He insulted you!" Ron couldn't believe that Hermione was wasting a thought about   
Malfoy.  
  
"That's not going to matter to Snape, Ron!"  
  
"Hey, Draco!" Harry turned the unconscious boy to lie on his back. Then he looked up. "I   
don't think we need to worry. But next time we should match our curses a little better – this   
combination looks pretty bad!"  
  
"Don't care." Ron really didn't want to give Draco a second thought. "Just take away his   
wand, then he can't harm us in return."  
  
Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, he had an odd feeling about that suggestion. "I don't   
know – that's pretty mean, isn't it?"  
  
"And it's dangerous!" Hermione shot a reproachful glance at Ron. "What if he has to defend   
himself? We don't even know, where we are!"  
  
"Dangerous?" Ron waved an impatient hand. "Stop panicking, o.k.?" But he didn't sound very   
self-assured.  
  
Hermione gave him an angry look but didn't say anything. They waited in silence for Snape   
and the other two wizards to return.   
But they didn't come.   
Nothing happened. Even the footsteps outside the room had ceased.   
It was quiet. An awkward silence in which every word sounded strange and out of place.  
  
After a while Draco woke up. He wasn't in a very good mood and was whining a little, as if in   
pain, but the others ignored him.  
  
Through the window less and less light got into the room. Slowly it turned dark outside and   
the magic fire was the only source of light and warmth they had.  
Draco had moved closer to the fire and the other three had pretended not to notice.  
  
It was still dark and presumably in the middle of the night when finally something did   
happen:  
  
Thunder was rolling over the fortress. A loud and wild thunder that didn't sound like a normal   
storm at all.  
Then sudden lightening shone into the small room and was quickly followed by an even   
louder thunder. And then different coloured flashes of light and thunder took turns so fast that   
it sounded like a constant grumble.  
  
The three friends moved closer together. They could only guess that a wizarding duel was   
taking place somewhere inside the fortress. A very wild duel. And they could only hope that   
the two old wizards along with Snape would win  
  
Harry realized that he was worried. Worried about Snape. What would happen, if the three   
wizards lost against that dark lord? Would four Hogwarts Fith-years find their way back   
without any help of a grown and fully trained wizard? Would they have a chance of getting   
back without Snape?  
Would they have to fight their way through masses of orcs? And what else could be waiting   
for them, luring, in this land – wherever it was?  
He remembered that Gandalf had mentioned a "Mirkwood". Could that be a good sign?  
  
It felt strange to worry about Snape. But Harry knew, that they wouldn't stand a chance   
without him. They needed their least favourite potions teacher to get back home  
And Harry didn't like that at all.  
  
_.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._to be continued _.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~.__.~*~._ 


End file.
